Normal
by WolfRunner326
Summary: Kurama wishes to be a normal human being. His wish comes true. However being normal isn't as it's all hyped up to be. Warning, beatings, language. I'm so sadistic in this one folks
1. Prolouge: The Wish

Normal

WolfRunner: Guess what today is?

Bakura: Annoy the authoress day?

WolfRunner: Nope! Its Major Update Day!

Hiei: Hn

Bakura *Mockingly* Yay

WolfRunner: Oh yes! I'm going to update all of my exsisting stories and then some.

(Everyone groans)

Yusuke: Who's makings sure she keeps on track?

WolfRunner: You guys assigned babysitter?

Yusuke: errr…. Oh look a disclaimer! *WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho* Hot damn! That's true isn't? Now where the hells Kurama?

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

"Remind me again that if we ever get out of this, I'm going to kick your ass, Kuwabara."

"What did I do?" Kurama sighed and shifted positions in his little bubble. Koenma called out the spirit detectives to deal with a rogue demon, nothing too special. However during his last dying breathe, the demon cast a spell that trapped all of them in a bubble. Nothing they've done has caused it to burst.

So far the only thing Kurama manage to figure out about the bubbles are that they feed off negative emotions. And with all the detectives on edge and irritated, the bubbles have plenty of that. Kurama's been formulating an idea, now he wanted to test it. He started taking slow, deep breaths. Kurama thought about his mother, Shiori.

"Go to hell Urameshi!"

"Screw yourself Kuwabara!"

"Will the both of you took shut the fuck up or I will kill you myself!" Kurama was slowly getting more and more annoyed at his teammates. He knew it was from the bubble he was stuck in. However his emotions were in control at the moment. He even felt Youko starting to get more agitated. Soon enough, Kurama started thinking thoughts he never would think.

_Why won't they shut up?_

_Damn it , no one should live like this_

_I wish I was normal._

Normal. That's the last thing that would ever describe Kurama. A spirit fox infused with a human child in the womb that grows up to fight demons for a living. Not really something someone normal would do. What would it be like to have the worst thing to worry about is the upcoming test. Ignorance is bliss. Kurama closed his eyes. That was a relaxing thought. He felt the restraints of the bubble slowly thinning.

"Why the hell are you so _stupid _Kuwabara?" Yusuke yelled even higher. Kurama's temper was rising.

"I dunno, maybe it's the same reason why _you're so damn ugly Urameshi!_"

"ooh, there's the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Shut the hell up Urameshi!"

"I swear to Enma once I get out of here I'm going to _kill you all_!"

Finally, Kurama snapped.

"_I WISH I WAS __**NORMAL!**__" _

_There was a white light. Then there was nothing._

_('.') ( '.' ) ('.')_

_(WolfRunner was having a run down with everyone)_

_WolfRunner: I said no! I will refuse any babysitter who tries to come near me! If they do I'll, write bad fanfiction about them!_

_Yusuke: You wouldn't dare!_

_WolfRunner: (holds up her tiny computer) I would!_

_Bakura: Get her! (Yusuke, Hiei, and Bakura grab WolfRunner and her computer and run off with it)_

_Wolfrunner: My imaginations gone wild!_


	2. One Normal Day

WolfRunner: Well here it is! The first chapter of normal enjoy. Careful there's some bad language in it

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

The annoying buzz ran though the room. This particular room was decorated with several plants. As well as posters of different foxes. With practiced aim, an arm snaked out of a cocoon of blankets and hit the snooze alarm on the alarm clock. After a minute of silence. A teenager with blood red hair rose up slowly. Shuichi blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rose out of bed. With difficulty, he walked over to the full sized mirror in his room.

He was covered head to toe with small bruises. However Shuichi was more concerned with the large purple bruise right on his ribs. He walked over to the bathroom and pulled out the medical kit. He pulled out the pain killers and popped two in his mouth. He swallowed thickly. He then took off his boxers and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water beat down on him for a few minutes before getting to work on his hair. He was waiting for the painkillers to kick in before working on his battered body.

After the shower, he dried himself off and put on his red school uniform, and headed downstairs. His uncle Jiro was still passed out on the couch. The entire kitchen reeked of alcohol. Shuichi worked quietly on his breakfast, hoping not to wake his uncle.

Shuichi didn't always live with his uncle. He used to live with his mother Shiori. However some time ago, she had fallen ill. Shuichi worked hard to try and find a cure. He researched the disease and tried to find the cure. However suddenly the condition worsened and Shiori passed away. After Shiori's death, Shuichi was placed under the care of Jiro, who took to smoking and alcohol after his little sisters death. He blamed Shuichi for this death and often beat him up on a regular basis.

It was around this time Jiro started stirring. He groaned and started his normal cursing.

"Gah, shit I'm so hung." He muttered to himself, "OI! Shuichi! Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Uncle Jiro," Shuichi answered politely, "Would you like some Asprin?"

"If it helps me get rid of this fucking headache then hell yes!" Jiro yelled. Shuichi pulled out the Asprin and poured some water and gave it to his uncle.

"I have to go to school now, Uncle Jiro." Shuichi said.

"Give me a beer on your way out." Jiro called back. Shuichi sighed, he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and gave t to his uncle and headed to school. He now needed a reason to stay late for school. Shuichi knew that when he came back, Jiro would be wasted and would want to beat up his favorite punching bag. School was normal, the worst that happened to his was when someone patted him on the shoulder where a bruise was, causing him to jump in pain.

Shuichi got more and more nervous as the day grew late. He knew Jiro was wasted by now. As the day ended, Shuichi took his time to get home. Walking as slow as possible and pausing at stores every now and then. The normal half an hour walk took over two hours. He could smell the alcohol before he got close to the door. He hoped that Jiro was passed out. His hope was shattered when a pissed off Jiro opened the door and dragged him in.

"Where the fuck have you been!" He yelled at Shuichi.

"Sc-school. I've b-been at school." Shuichi stammered, this resulted a punch on his right cheek. That would be a bruise.

"Bullshit you little prick! Now where were you?" Shuichi stayed silent. Nothing he said would stop Jiro. He stood there getting ready for the incoming beating. Jiro punched him in the stomach. Shuichi gasped and fell to the floor, choking. He saw Jiro then pull out a knife. Shuichi's fight or flight kicked in. Adrenalin was pumped into the body and his panic took over. With his body groaning in protest, Shuichi got up and ran for the front door. This took Jiro off guard and he watch Shuichi ran outside and into the gloomy night. He ran to the front door and started yelling Shuichi.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" He warned Shuichi and then slammed the door. Shuichi ran, trying to find a safe place. Logic and emotions battled for control. Logic said that he should tell someone, however fear told him what would happen if he tried. Shuichi soon found himself at his mother's old house. He was out of breathe from running all the way here. He climbed the tree in the front yard and picked the lock of the window of his old bedroom. It was still barren from when he moved all of his things to Jiro's place. Shuichi still saw the bed, he fell onto it and instantly fell asleep.

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"Yes he is, I'm sure of it."

"He's just a human!"

"Don't worry, with his help all three worlds will crumple at our feet!"

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Curiouser and Curiouser. The plot thickens. And holy cow this turned out a lot of darker than I planned. Any way please review, cause that makes a happy authoress. And by the way the things at the beguinning and end of the story are supossed to be dancing kirbies however is being picky and it looks like electrical sockets. :P


	3. Trail

WolfRunner: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. I got busy with my other stories XD.

(Everyone glares at the Authoress)  
WolfRunner: Yeah, so um, Stuff has happened to Kurama and now…er…uh…heh

Kurama: You have writers block don't you?

WolfRunner: Kind of. I've a plan! (Points at the sky) I just don't know how to put it in words.

(Everyone sweat drops)

WolfRunner: Fret not my friends I shall find a way to do this! Now Disclaimer go!

(Fireworks explode into the sky saying 'WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho')

WolfRunner: Aw man would it be fun to be a pyrotechnic!

Yusuke: Don't you dare get sidetracked on me now! 

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Shuichi was pacing around the room that morning. He hasn't been to school for the past three days, and he didn't plan on going any time soon. First he needed to finally finish this Jiro business once and for all. Once again logic and emotions clashed for control. Fear has been gnawing at his heart for over a year now, it had a strong defense. It gave suggestions on running away, just hiding in this house. Logic argued saying he's probably been reported as a runaway now, he would be found and brought back home. Shuichi toiled with the idea of finally telling someone what's been going on. He looked down at his battered form, bruises everywhere, and now it was emaciated because he hasn't eaten. He could probably build up a good defense against his uncle.

Shuichi clutched his head in his hands. No one should worry about this so early in life! Shuichi shouted in frustration and punched the mirror he passed in his pacing. It made a spider web for a moment before the shards fell to the floor. Forest green eyes looked down at his now bloody hand. Shards of glass have been imbedded in it. While punching the mirror, he felt nothing at the time, except the pain. What if…

Shuichi picked up a shard and stared into it. He must be insane to even think about cutting himself. He rolled up his uniforms sleeve and placed the shard on his forearm. Shuichi hesitated for a moment. He knew that this would do nothing to improve his situation. He gritted his teeth. _Just do it! _However Shuichi let out a sigh of defeat, he dropped the shard, which fell to the floor with a soft _clink_. He couldn't do it, what was he thinking? What is he going to do? The decision should be very obvious. For some reason, however, it was the hardest thing he ever did. Shuichi slumped onto the bed. He concluded that he would tell someone, but who would he tell?

**Meanwhile…oooohhhh**

"Lord Koenma sir!" George the faithful blue ogre ran into Koenma's office. The toddler behind the desk was stamping at papers without so much as a glance to what it read. He looked up annoyed.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy you blue buffoon?" Koenma growled at the ogre.

"But Koenma sir! We have new information regarding him!" George said, holding up a piece of paper. Koenma jumped up.

"WHA-? Give me that!" He snatched it out of George's hand and skimmed over it before letting his mouth drop, "This is a disaster! Get Yusuke on this! We need to stop him! NOW!"

**Back at our favorite red head**

Shuichi waited until the end of the school day before head into the guidance office. He completely ignored the secretary who said he was absent for three days. Shuichi knew that. He walked right into Mrs. Toyama's office. She looked up from her papers.

"Mr. Minamino." She started, "We've all been very worried about you. You've –"  
"I wish to report a child abuse case." He said in a monotone voice, eyes covered by his hair. Mrs. Toyama stopped dead in her tracks. All the color seemed to drain out of her face.

"Wh-What?" She asked.

"I wish to report a child abuse case." He repeated in the same tone. He gritted his teeth and tears threatened to spill. This was the scariest thing he's done.

"Would you like to sit down Shuichi? I'll get you some tea, and tell me everything." She got up to get his tea. After he received it, Shuichi told her everything about Jiro. He showed her the bruises and the scars from more aggressive assaults. Mrs. Toyama was shocked; she never would've guessed that their best student has been hiding such pain all this time.

"I see." Was all she could say at the time, "How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since mother died so over a year." He answered softly. She nodded again.

"Well I'll have to go to the police about this, how long has it been since you've eaten and bathed?"

"Three days."

"Yes well, why don't you take a shower in the locker room and order some food. I'm going to the police. You won't have to worry anymore Shuichi. Everything's going to turn out fine." And with that she left. Shuichi did take a shower; it was instant relief on him. However he didn't eat, he felt so nauseous. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat normally until he was away from Jiro for good. About an hour later, the police came to take Shuichi to the police station. They questioned him for an hour. As it turned out they went to inspect his house and found all the beer bottles and Shuichi's medical kit. Shuichi noticed Jiro behind a pair of brawly officers. He knew he was in for it. Jiro was going to kill him for this. Aw man was he so dead. Mrs. Toyama noticed Shuichi's distress and squeezed his hand. Shuichi gave a small smile at this.

"Well, we have all the evidence we need. Mr. Yamazaki, we'll see you in court." Jiro seethed at this. Shuichi ducked his head. Soon a police officer walked up to him.

"Mr. Minamino, we've placed you under the guardianship of Mrs. Toyama for the time being. Is this suitable for you?" Shuichi nodded, this was fine. He could trust Mrs. Toyama. He was with Mrs. Toyama for the next couple of weeks while they waited for the trail. Shuichi hasn't been this happy since his mother died. He went back to a healthy weight, color went back to his cheeks, and a smile that hasn't been seen in a long time finally found a way to his face. Shuichi knew that Jiro would be sent to jail, and he would be placed under the continued guardianship of Mrs. Toyama.

Once the day of the trail came however, Shuichi sang a different tune. He instantly felt nervous. Facing Jiro again wasn't what he was planning on. Once he entered the court room, he looked at his hands; they were clammy with sweat and shaking slightly. He stood to face the courtroom. It was so formal. Jiro was on the left side of the room with his attorney. On the right was his attorney, as well as several pictures of the state of the house, Shuichi's body before the bruises healed, and Shuichi's medical kit.

(A/N Lord have mercy on me! I never planned on this! Please spare my suckiness at the court scene. Firstly, I have no idea what a Japanese court trail looks like so I'm going with stuff I saw on TV like 'My Cousin Vinny', Secondly, the fact that my only real insight into court stuff is 'MY Cousin Vinny'…I'm just going onto the scene. I'll try my best XO)

"All rise in honor of the judge." One of the police officers said, everyone in the room complied. Soon an old man in the traditional black garment of a Judge came into the room. He sat down and raised his gavel.

"Now this case will now begin." He slammed the gavel down on the desk, "Jury, it is your duty to judge this case based on facts, not personal decisions. Now the defendant may now start his case." Shuichi watched as Jiro's layer got up to start his case. Whatever he was saying, Shuichi didn't really hear, he only wanted to get this over with. Soon however, Shuichi was called to the bench. Shuichi stood up, brushed his pants off and let out his breathe. He knew this was going to happen. He walked over to the bench. The Bible was placed in front of him.

"Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Repeat after me. Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" Shuichi did as he was told. Soon Jiro's lawyer was standing in front of him.

"Mr. Minamino," He started, "What is your relationship with Mr. Yamazaki?"

"He is my uncle, sir." Shuichi answered.

"Yes, now please explain to the court how you came into his guardianship." Shuichi gulped  
"Well, my mother got very sick and died. Then I was placed under Uncle Jiro because live close to my mother."

"Yes. Mr. Minamino, these pictures," He held up the beaten body pictures, "This is you right?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you attend any extracurricular activities in your school?"

"Can you elaborate please?"

"Baseball, Football, American football, you know, sports."

"No sir, I don't do sports."

"Uh-huh." Shuichi could tell that he was getting nervous, he started tugging at his collar nervously "Mr. Minamino, how long have you been in Mr. Yamazaki's house?"

"Over a year, sir"

"And has he always been violent to you?"

"No sir. It started after I was settled in." More tugging, soon sweat started appearing on his brow.

"I rest my case Your Honor." He said suddenly. Shuichi was about to leave the bench when his Lawyer stood up to put up his case, and Shuichi would be the first witness. Shuichi so wanted this to end. His lawyer asked him questions like 'Has Mr. Yamazaki ever pulled a weapon on you?' Or 'How has he treated you when he was sober?' Soon he showed the court the pictures. After a while, the lawyer ended his case and sat back down. Then the jury went to the private room. This was probably the scariest part for Shuichi. He saw Jiro also was afraid. About ten minutes later, the jury came back. Everyone turn their heads toward them.

"We find Mr. Yamazaki guilty of child abuse." The spoke person said with finality

"WHAT?" Jiro yelled.

"Very well then, I sentence you to 15 years in prison, and you must pay a $1000 fine. Case closed." Once again the gavel fell onto the desk. Shuichi let out the breath he was unknowingly holding. He was finally free.

After that day, Shuichi was placed in the care of Mrs. Toyama, who officially adopted him. Shuichi found himself a new family with Mrs. Toyama and her husband. He was once again happy. After a month of this new life, Shuichi was walking back home when he was cut off by two boys. One had a green outfit and black hair and brown eyes. The other one was a tall carrot top with beady black eyes. Boy was he ugly (A/N I'm not a Kuwabara hater!) Shuichi stood his ground. He's been training in martial arts.

"Let me pass." Shuichi said, forest green eyes narrowing.

"Just give us a moment, Shuichi." The green one said,

"How do you know my name?" Shuichi asked, raising his fists.

"Just trust us. You're in danger."

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Muhahahaha! Besides the court scene, I rather liked it.

Kurama: The entire chapter was the court scene.

WolfRunner: So? Anyway please review. Thank ya very much! Now it's off to watch Slayers! Wheee!


	4. The First Attack

WolfRunner: Hello! I'm back! With a new chapter! Yay! Now I can't think of anything funny to start this off XD.

Kuwabara: How about a knock knock joke?  
Yusuke: Oh God…Are you stupid? She's not that des-

WolfRunner: Knock Knock.

Yusuke: *Sigh* Who's there?  
WolfRunner: Impatient cow

Yusuke: Impatient cow –

WolfRunner: MOO!  
(Kuwabara bursts into laughter)  
WolfRunner: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, now enjoy.

( '.') ( '.' ) ('.')

"Danger?" Shuichi cocked an eyebrow, these two people were cornering him for this? He didn't like this. The black haired delinquent stepped up

"Just bare with me, we have information that –" the delinquent didn't have time to finish because Shuichi kneed him in the groin. He let out an undignified squeal and fell to the ground. Shuichi then ran off, towards his house. The delinquent turned to his partner and said in a high, pained voice.

"Kuwabara, don't just stand there, get him!"

"Roger, Urameshi!" He said and ran after him. They chased each other for a few blocks. The kid named Kuwabara yelling for him to stop. Shuichi turned a sharp left and lost the carrot top. Shuichi watched as the two teens looked around for him. He turned around to find a katana pointed right in his face.  
"Move and I cut you." Said the voice behind the katana, "Detective, I caught the ningen." The two boys went up to the two figures.

"Okay, just listen, you're in danger!" The delinquent said again.

"Naturally." Shuichi said, eyeing the katana.

"Hiei put that away."

"Hn." The figure said and sheathed his sword. Shuichi saw a short figure with spike black hair and red brown eyes. Shuichi narrowed his eyes.

"You have 20 seconds before I start screaming rape." He said.

"Don't you think that's a little bit much?"

"20…19…"

"Okay! Okay! Let's try this again. I'm Yusuke Urameshi. The shorty over there is Hiei, and this is Kuwabara. We're detectives. Recently we've been tracking someone called-" He was cut off again by several creatures. There were about 5 of them, each were large pale creatures with 5 horns coming out of their forehead. They had one eye instead of two and spikes on their backs.

"Can't I get a word in edgewise? I'm trying to speak here!" Yusuke yelled.

"Give us the boy and we won't have to break your back." One said in a raspy voice. Shuichi was in shock. They were demons, but they don't exist, right?

"Shuichi! Run! We'll deal with these monsters! You're in for an ass-whooping!" Shuichi however, didn't run. He punched one right in the eye. He let out a roar and started to attack Shuichi. Shuichi dodged and did a cross block (1), he could feel the bones breaking. He grabbed the obviously broken arm and threw the demon into another one. They both stumbled into a wall, one's head his the wall and it fell unconscious. Shuichi was about to take out the other four when the people he was talking to charged in. Kuwabara had an orange sword. Yusuke had his index finger shoot out a blue beam while yelling "spirit gun!" Hiei took out his katana and became a blur. Soon the demon he was fighting was a bunch of pieces. All five demons were soon dead.

**Meanwhile in Maikai**

Two figures were sitting at a table. They had a blood contract with hunters to bring them the boy the needed. However, the blood contract suddenly caught fire.

"So the hunters failed."

"I told you, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"You're right. Now the question is: who shall go after him?"  
"You go. You're the one so interested in him."

"Very well."

**Back in Ninkai**

The four figures stared at each others for a moment. The detectives were amazed that Shuichi would dare fight a demon, most people run away. He managed to beat two of them as well, with no spirit energy either. Shuichi flicked his hair (A/N a sight anyone would love) and started walking away. However Yusuke cut him off. Shuichi sighed, why can't these people leave him alone.

"Ya know, when people normally see us use our powers their in shock. What the hells wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong. I already saw some demons, so you people having powers is nothing shocking. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to repress this memory."

"You can't just do that! Do you think the people after you are going to stop at this?" Yusuke countered

"I want nothing to do with this, I don't plan on having anything to do with this, and if they come after me again, I will simply fight them." Shuichi said calmly. He ran towards a crowd, soon he lost them in the crowd, he also knew they wouldn't try and confront him here. After he was certain he lost them, Shuichi walked home. He saw Mrs. Toyama cooking dinner.

"Oh, Shuichi, you're home late." She said,

"I apologize, I had a run in with some punks, I lost them though."

"Are you hurt? Well dinners almost ready, you should get washed up." Shuichi did so. Soon Shuichi put the incident in the back of his head. He then went back to his normal routine. Going to school and taking martial arts class. It was about a week before another incident happened. Shuichi was walking home from school when he saw a figure blocking his path. Shuichi stood in a stance.

"Who are you?"

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Ha! I am so sadistic! I dare you guys to guess who's after Shuichi! Come on! It's a game! Who's after our favorite red head? Please review, thank you, see you next chapter.

(1) A cross block is when you crunch your opponents arm or leg with your elbow and knee.


End file.
